


Comical Visions

by paynesgrey



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon (Manga), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-28
Updated: 2005-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posted to <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/ithurtsmybrain/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/ithurtsmybrain/"><b>ithurtsmybrain</b></a> for their latest challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Comical Visions

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to [](http://community.livejournal.com/ithurtsmybrain/profile)[**ithurtsmybrain**](http://community.livejournal.com/ithurtsmybrain/) for their latest challenge.

**Comical Visions**   


Professor Trelawney had gotten into her stash of sherry again. She was still most distressed about having to share classes with ‘that horse,’ as she called him, and the stress seemed to continually crunch at her nerves.

So almost every day after finishing up her classes, she would be ready to scream. Not only did the ungrateful, untalented children take her and her class for granted, but since Firenze had started teaching, fewer students were enrolling in her classes. And although she was scared of the idea of being sacked, she knew that as long as Dumbledore was here that she would not be cast out of her home.

However, strange and scary things were happening, and she could feel with her ‘Seer’ senses that trepidation was looming around the school and the wizard world for the impending future war.

She took another swig of her sherry, coughed lightly and rested her head on her desk as she stared absently into her crystal ball before her nose. She sniffled, and felt her exhaustion mix with the alcohol, causing her eyelids to become very heavy. Her vision blurred, and as her crystal ball became less clear and the space around her became darker, she closed her eyes and let out a sleepy snore.

As Sybill slipped into her dream state, the first thing she realized that she felt intensely depressed. She opened her eyes and realized that she had been crying, and that tears were flowing down her cheeks. She darted her head around to look at her ominous surroundings, feeling suffocated in the blood red space.

Dark smoke and fog attacked her sense of smell, and she sniffed as inauspicious invisible forces began to claw at her body. She noticed that she was not alone in this strange horrible space, and she squinted her aging eyes trying to make out the shadowed figure in the distance. In the darkness of the figure, two intense purple eyes opened and glowed brightly. Sybill gasped realizing that this form was a person, and she was holding a scythe, much like the Grim on her tarot cards.

“Destruction …” the form said in a wheezy, foreboding voice that echoed throughout the space. “I crave destruction.”

Mortified, Sybill turned to the right and left of her, and she felt besieged by ghost-like Death Eaters that seemed to appear out of nowhere. She uttered a cry of fright, and the Death Eaters loomed around her, cackling at her and closing her in. She screamed, closing her eyes to block out the horror.

Then suddenly everything went black again, and she could no longer feel the pressure of the space. When she opened her eyes, she felt like she was floating in the sea of stars. She looked around, and she came face to face with another person.

In front of her, a young Asian girl was dressed in a strange outfit that somewhat resembled a uniform – consisting of dark purple and maroon hues. She looked at Sybill solemnly, staring at her in silence.

“Who – who are you?” Sybill stuttered at her, studying her companion in this space closely.

“I am the Soldier of Destruction, and I come to show you a vision of the future,” the girl said ominously.

Sybill sucked in a hard gust of breath, and nodded furiously. “I understand; I am your conduit for the living world. So tell me, oh Great Spirit of the cosmos, what do you want me to do?” Then, she outstretched her arms and left herself open for the wisdom of the Soldier of Destruction.

The girl stepped forward and came closer to her. Sybill froze, not knowing how to react as her personal space suddenly became violated. The girl bent her head down to the side of Sybill’s cheek, and she felt her hot breath blanket the shell of her ear. Then, the Soldier of Destruction wrapped her arms tightly around Sybill’s body and whispered huskily, “Let me show you.”

And then flashes of a dark, unending graveyards pulsed before her eyes. She felt so much pressure, so much darkness, and then Trelawney screamed. She suddenly felt someone shaking her, and she began to convulse. The horrid world around her began to spin, and she suddenly felt grabbed out of her skin.

She gasped and quickly straightened in her chair as she woke. She looked around, noticing that she had been dreaming. Soon, she felt the shaking again, and realized someone was trying to get her attention.

“Professor?” a student had queried, and Trelawney turned her head to see who it was.

Sybill almost gasped when she looked into the eyes of an Asian girl, and then she soon relaxed as she realized it was only Cho Chang.

“Oh, Ms. Chang,” Trelawney cleared her throat and tried to compose herself. She fumbled with the shawl around her shoulders.

“I’m sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if I could have my book back?” Cho asked politely, giving her an innocent smile.

“Book? What book?” Trelawney asked. She appeared to be still disoriented from the dream; however, the nature of it pleased her greatly. She couldn’t help but smirk that she was even more confident in her abilities when she had been visited in a vision by the Soldier of Destruction herself. It must mean she really did have a great gift, and she was being entrusted in this great honor to warn the wizard world of the terrible fate in store.

“Professor?” Cho asked again, rattling her out of her small daydream.

“Hrmm?” Trelawney gave her an uninterested response. She gazed at the ceiling and seemed to be totally enamored with herself. After some silence, Professor Trelawney realized that Cho was still there. She turned her head to her and gave her a perturbed look. “What? Oh, the book …I don’t really know what you are referring to, Ms. Chang. What book do you speak of?”

She sniffled, and Cho noticed that Trelawney became extremely interested in the bottle of sherry so conspicuously propped on her desk.

“Well, um,” Cho said with a small amount of annoyance. “It’s the book you confiscated today in Divination. I apologize for bringing it to class and interrupting your …er…lecture, but I was just so excited to get a gift from my grandfather who is vacationing in Japan.”

Trelawney nodded absently and began searching through the mess of tarot cards and student reports on her desk. “What …er…did it look like exactly, Ms. Chang?”

“Well, it’s Japanese manga, so it’s like a comic book, graphic novel to be exact. It’s …um…a Muggle book, so the pictures don’t move.”

“Ah …” Trelawney replied distantly, still rummaging through her papers. When she managed to set aside a pile of parchment, she saw something unrecognizable under all of it. As she pulled it out, she smiled triumphantly. “This must be it, Ms. Chang.”

As she pulled it out, Professor Trelawney glanced at the cover momentarily as she was about to hand it to Cho. When she noticed the drawings on the front, her mouth dropped, and she gasped. She clutched the book tightly and stared at it in awe and confusion.

“This ... this …”

“This is my manga book, Professor. It’s called Sailor Moon,” Cho said, feeling a little uncomfortable to Trelawney’s reaction.

Sybill looked down and noticed four girls in sailor suits, but one in particular had caught her interest. The one clad in purple, the Soldier of Destruction, was there on the book before her eyes.

Sybill jabbed a finger at the cover, and pursed her lips at Cho. She wailed emphatically at her, but Cho couldn’t make out if it was a statement or a question. “This is the Soldier of Destruction!”

“Ah! So you’re familiar with Sailor Moon?” Cho said, surprised that someone as nutty as Professor Trelawney was interested in Muggle comics.

“I – well you see … I,” the Sybill paused, and she didn’t know if it was wise to reveal her sacred dream to Cho Chang. Nothing made sense anymore. She had the dream before she had ever seen the book, she was sure of it. Though the book had been in her possession, she still never had paid enough attention to really have it affect her. So why did she dream of it? Was this a joke and not even real?

“Um … Professor, would you like to hang onto the book, and read it?” Cho asked eyeing the tight grip Trelawney had on her book. Sybill jerked her head to meet Cho’s eyes and bit on her lip. In a stark motion, she handed the book back to Cho.

“No, child, but thank you for the offer,” Trelawney responded placidly, and then she rustled with her shawl. She held her nose in the air, and grabbed the sherry at her desk. “Now, if you’ll excuse me.” And Cho nodded, watching Trelawney make a swift gliding motion to her room.

~*~

Professor Trelawney glanced at the empty bottle of sherry on her nightstand and groaned. She felt utterly perturbed, and wondered what sort of games the cosmos were playing with her. The image of the Soldier of Destruction accosted her thoughts, and she couldn’t get the vision of impending peril out of her head. Sometimes, her thoughts would trace back to Cho Chang, who became a sharp pang of reality that destroyed the validity of her dream.

She scoffed, and shoved the bottle of sherry from her nightstand and turned to lie on her back. She rested her glasses on her table, and then stared up at a blurred ceiling. She felt stupid. How could she take seriously the vision of a comic book character?

Finally, she closed her eyes and went to bed.

~*~

Sybill Trelawney shivered, and suddenly she craved warmth. She regained her senses, and finally realized that she was lying in her bed, nude. She grabbed at her sides for a blanket, only to have her hand encounter flesh.

She froze, too scared to look what other person could possibly be in her bed. Cautiously, she turned her head and looked down at another nude form, a _young female_ form at that.

Sybill swallowed the forming lump in her throat, and closed her eyes. She hoped to God that wasn’t a student in her bed, and she prayed that the sherry hadn’t made her stupid again. More than anything, she wanted it just to be a dream.

Then, the young girl’s body had shifted and she moaned awake. She propped herself up onto her elbows and stared at Sybill with enchanting violet eyes. Then, she traced a light finger in a caress over Sybill’s breast.

“Why are you afraid, Sybill?” Professor Trelawney felt petrified, and her mouth gaped open letting out a small peep. Then, with a look that was unsmiling, but very frightening she said in a hollow voice, “Are you afraid of Destruction?”

Sybill Trelawney screamed.

END


End file.
